Giving Up On Love
by Joymini
Summary: Glenn visits Water Dragon Isle only to meet Serge, Kid, and Poshul. He is then invited to join them to Fort Dragonia - but then feelings for someone during his stay..what will become of Glenn's ill-fated destiny in the road of love?


**Giving Up On Love   
**By **Joy** [ dedicated to J.M. ]  
  
Author's Note:  
  
I'd appreciate it if you could review, but I don't need them to write. I don't value a certain amount of reviews equivalent to my writing. I believe reviews are nice, and I appreciate them, but I wouldn't stop writing just because people stopped reviewing. I haven't finished my other Claire & Leon story called A Dollar Short, and that's because I lost inspiration. If you would like to continue it, please leave a message with me. I'd trust my writing to those who usually write Claire & Leon stories over those who don't, and extra brownie points if you actually took the time to review what was already up of that story. Now, without further adieu..  
  
**Giving Up On Love**  
  
Kid had curled up in a fetal position, her eyes cringing in blind pain. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, a hand had uncurled itself from her body to lift herself up. She sat, her eyes still focusing. A hand went to push back the loose bangs from her braid and she pulled herself to a nearby rock, to stabilize herself.  
  
Suddenly she heard a crunching of leaves and she got up, backing away from where she heard the sound. Kid gripped the cold, murderous steel in her leather pouch. Emerging from the trees was a figure. She plunged her deadly steel into the air, and with an arm, had put the person into a lock. Her deadly weapon at the base of their neck, she whimpered.  
  
The recognizable blue hair and bandanna had given her a heads up. She loosened her grip on the handle of her dagger, the blade slowly moving away from his face. Serge shrugged himself out of her grip, his eyes serious and eyebrows knit as if something was the matter.  
  
"Er..sorry, mate. I lost sight of myself for a moment," she said, her hand rubbing the back of her neck at the moment, smiling a ridiculous grin. He shrugged, heading to the rock where she had been minutes before. Sitting on the rock, he lifted out of the sack that he had been carrying. Pulling out two logs of wood, he placed them into the fire, and watched the small glint of fire that had been there before turn into a regular campfire.  
  
"Didja see Poshul anywhere, mate? I swear she was with me when I was awake –"Kid had shut up as a small figure had appeared next to Serge's leg. Kid smiled, and bent down towards the dog. A fragile hand reached out and petted Poshul's soft fur, in smooth caresses.  
  
"Ith somethinth wongth, Kid?" Poshul asked, reaching out with a paw. The pink fur on Poshul's back had stiffened, as if there was something wrong.  
  
"No..I just didn't sleep very well..it would've been bloody better if hadn't been for those bloody wraiths back in the Shadow Forest. They bruised me up quite a bit, those little buggers." Kid had positioned herself opposite from Serge, still talking to Poshul.  
  
"Soonth everythingth will be bethher, rith Sergie?" Poshul had hopped on over to Serge, gently caressing his leg with her body.  
  
Serge smirked a little, not enough for a smile. He didn't smile often, Kid had noted this. He put a hand down to pat Poshul. Sure, their journey had been tough, and he had once or twice thought about leaving, but for some reason..  
  
Kid had gone to thinking. She had long thought about how difficult their journey was. She knew that at one point, she had only been in it long enough just because of Serge. Serge felt the same way, as he had almost lost his life several times along their journey. Their lives had been at risk. Poshul had kept their spirits up, and so did their other allies..  
  
"Anyhow, when's Korcha gonna be coming with his damned boat already? It's been two days, dammit." Kid rolled her eyes, knowing that the little runt had probably gone off treasure hunting with his little sister. Sighing, she laid back on the rock.  
  
"Sergie saith he'd be here soonth," Poshul said, skipping closer to the fire, and closing her eyes. Kid almost frowned. Serge had talked to Poshul but not her? She bit her lip, annoyingly. Serge was amazingly quiet. She had not heard him say a word for days. She remembered what he had said last –  
  
"Be here in about three days," Serge had said to Korcha, and Korcha had nodded, smiling ridiculously and waving good-bye to them as his boat drifted away from the Water Dragon Isle. He didn't talk much to her – she usually just asked his yes or no questions and he usually nodded or shook his head. How could he not talk? For her, it was a normal thing to talk. For most people it was. Serge was just one huge mystery waiting to be unfolded.  
  
Poshul had gone asleep, as Serge had noticed. He had also noticed Kid, biting her lip and frowning deep in thought. He decided not to ask her. He usually just didn't say much at all. There wasn't much to say when people thought you were dead and when your own future girlfriend decides to deny your presence. He shook the thought of Leena out of his head. She didn't even like him. She said "kinda". Not enough..  
  
"So, Serge, whatcha gonna do after all this? Anything in particular?" She asked, not really expecting much of an answer.  
  
"Going home," he said briefly and shifted his weight to one side to be facing her. She was shocked he had even said two words. Her expectations were not that high anyway.  
  
"Really? You wanna get back with yer girlfriend?" She asked, smirking. She had folded her arms behind her head and was looking up at the stars.  
  
There was silence, and for once he showed no response. Not even facially. Had she guessed right?  
  
Serge was in a fix. How could she have just read his mind? Was it that simple? Was he that obvious? Sure, he wanted to be with Leena. But he knew he couldn't be. That wasn't how the way things would work. He knew when he would return back to Arni that half the people would've changed. He wouldn't have even known his own mother. Or would he..?  
  
Kid had walked over to him by this point, and she was pulling something out of her pouch, ignoring the steel blade. She took out a small circular object, staring at it, watching as the moonlight's glint reflected on the metal of it.  
  
He had suddenly gotten up.  
  
"What's that?" He said in a low whisper. She looked up, surprised.  
  
"It's something Lucca gave to me..before..well before she died.." At this point something glittered in Kid's eyes but Serge refused to acknowledge its presence there at all.  
  
"It was something special..she was practically like my mom. I had no home, Serge. No parents, no nothing. No wonder I been brought up wrong." She chuckled at her own words. She had prided herself on being tough, tom- boyish and a warrior type. But now she knew at heart she wanted to be someone like Lucca.  
  
"Lucca..silly woman..was always working on her inventions. She took care of the kids..I mean, there were more kids than just me there. And and..I loved her..like a sister..even though I had nothing, Serge. It was hard growing up.." Kid decided to stop at this point and stared into the deep flames.  
  
"I just wish I had somebody, Serge. Anybody. It's just so hard going on alone. And after..after all this..I'm probably just going back to my old ways. Stealin' and stuff..and I never liked that stuff.." Kid paused. The fire had grown seemingly interesting. The fire was her. Fiery, spirited. That was her. Her innate, her attribute, her everything. Fire was her soul. Luccia had once told her that's why magic of the opposite innate did so much damage. It hurt your soul. It burned you. Lucca herself was a water type, but somehow her and Kid had gotten along so well..  
  
"Kid.." He had choked out her name. "Yeah?" She didn't look up but responded. She saw her own face amongst the faces of those burned alive –  
  
"So what happened to Lucca?" Serge said, in his deep voice. Kid closed her eyes, trying to remember. The fire.  
  
The fire was every part of her..yet..suddenly she had curled up once more. She knew everything.  
  
"There was a fire, sometime in the summer. Somebody had forgotten to turn off the gas heater and it blew up. The whole daycare set on fire and by bloody hell it wouldn't stop," Here Kid induced a sob. "Lucca..she died saving me. She took me out of the burning building, carryin' about three other kids with her. A piece of the framework fell on top of her but she told us to keep moving. We got out but the house burned down," Suddenly a small crystal had formed on the edge of Kid's eyes. It trailed down to her lips, where she licked it away. She wiped the trail of the tear with her vest's sleeve and rocked back and forth.  
  
".." Serge was quiet..almost thinking. He had moved from his previous place and now he was sitting next to her. There was a certain warmness around him. Kid knew that those of a white innate were saints; they were kind, do- good people. The black innate usually had people who had just messed up somewhere in life. The red innate, herself, were those of a contraband sort, but not bad enough to be of the black innate. Water innates were the closest thing to the white innates, because they were sweet and kind, but usually were a sort of martyrs; they did not always do the right thing as they usually stood up for their friends. She faintly remembered Leena at this point.  
  
Green innates were those who were bubbly and cheery. She chuckled as she remembered Razzly the fairy. Greco was a green innate too; but he wasn't bubbly or cheery. She often wondered why he was a green innate at all. Yellow innates, were either happy-go-lucky or full of power and strength. Like Poshul and Zoah. She sighed. All this innate thinking was making her dizzy.  
  
Without even knowing it, Serge had put an arm around Kid. She noticed the warmth of his fingers curling gently on her arm. She wanted to be swallowed by his embrace. He was kind, and gentle. He wouldn't hurt her. She took a chance and swiftly went into his arms, her eyes weary and tired.  
  
A dewdrop had formed on her eye again, and this time Serge wiped it away casually with the tip of his index finger. His deep blue eyes had now begun to look into hers. Did he see Leena in those baby blue eyes of hers? Or did he see Kid? He had noticed her lips; pink. So pink and full and round. Her skin, creamy and tanned. He ran his finger along her cheek, wanting to feel her skin. Her two tattooed marks on her face, the white spears had slowly become beautiful to him.  
  
"Serge.." she said, and it was the same voice he had heard on the beach that day when he had been with Leena. He swallowed, remembering that voice.  
  
"Yes?" He grunted out his reply, as he grew nervous. There seemed to be something amiss; her voice was exactly like the one that day on the beach. Could it be..?  
  
"I've been meanin' to tell you somethin', mate.." Her lips twisted into a confused state. Suddenly he grasped her head and moved forward. Their lips met and he was now slowly kissing her. Inside of him she moaned softly, letting a feminine sound escape her. He had now tilted her head back to deepen the kiss and her head was inches from the ground. He didn't let it touch the ground however, as his hand was on the back. He was trying to get something undone. He grasped further into her back and found her braid. He pulled at the string holding it together and her hair slowly untied from the tight braid.  
  
She grew angry. No one – and she knew no one – had ever touched her like that. And even though she liked the feeling of his rough, warm hands on her, she wasn't about to give up her pride. Not when she had gotten this far without something happening between her and Serge.  
  
She pushed his hand away, their lips still locked. She then broke the kiss, gasping. Kid backed away to the rock and was now fixing her braid. She took the thin red string and pulled her hair into a tight braid once again. A few strands of stray blond hair framed the sides of her face, but she didn't care to push them back.  
  
"Don't do that, Serge. I'll kick your arse to the moon," She said, semi- angrily. She was afraid at the moment, and crossed her legs. She noticed they were slightly dry and went to her pouch. Fishing out several objects, she finally found her lotion. It was one of the few feminine things she had.  
  
Squeezing out a portion of the lotion onto her hands, she spread the creamy lotion onto her legs. Serge watched the whole scene, her applying it to her hands first, and then putting it on her knees, and then slowly to her ankle by a circular motion. Her long legs extended all the way from the rock to a foot away from his own foot. They looked so smooth and silky..  
  
Kid had pulled down her skirt a little bit, and fixed her shoes. Tucking away the stray blond hairs on the side of her face behind her ears, she eased back onto the rock, her legs crossed. One hand extended out, putting all her items back into her leather pouch.  
  
Serge shrugged and leaned back onto his own rock. He had wished he had not forced himself on her so hard a few moments before. He liked her. He knew he did, but he couldn't say so because she had too much pride. She pushed him away without even trying to accept him.  
  
"So, Serge?" She asked out of nowhere. She was gazing up at the stars once again.  
  
".." He was quiet. He didn't feel like talking to her. Serge wanted her comfort and she refused to offer any. Poshul had laid to the side and had never woken, even through all their talking. He smiled shyly, noticing how the cute dog was so adorable sleeping.  
  
"What do you want, I mean, in life?" Kid asked, hoping for an answer. She got the feeling he was angry at her for refusing him before. She didn't care too much about that, though.  
  
"Meaning.." He had given his short reply and had closed his eyes. She tilted her head. What was that supposed to mean?  
  
She crawled over to him, and punched him in the stomach. He opened his eyes, slightly shocked. His eyebrows knit together and he held her wrist.  
  
"You're s'posed to ask me too!" She said, girly-like. He ignored her, and sighed. It would've been better weather if it hadn't been for the stupid Water Dragon. He slowly began to drift off into his dreams.  
  
He felt a warm sensation on his chest, for some odd reason and he looked. Kid had now put her fist on his chest, as if she was about to punch him again. Serge gave her a glare.  
  
Her eyes softened, and she let out a soft sigh. Before he knew what he was doing, he was pinning her to the ground, his knees on top of hers and his arms locking hers. She let out a wail.  
  
"Serge, you better get off me otherwise I'll bloody let you know what'll happen to your carcass before this mornin's up –"she started but she took in a sharp intake. His mouth had traveled to her neck.  
  
Smack! She slapped him, hard. His face now positioned to the right, in the direction she had slapped him in. He got up slowly, turning his back to her. His left hand went up to the location where she'd slapped him, gingerly touching it.  
  
Suddenly both of them turned their heads into an easternly direction. Crunching sounds, sounds of humans. Kid got up slowly, unsheathing her knife. If they were caught here they would be sent immediately back to Arni, which was not where she wanted to go. They had to head back to the S.S. Invincible for an item that currently Fargo had possession of. She shook her head, they came too far to be caught now.  
  
A deep sigh erupted from Serge, his fingers grazing on his weakest weapon, the Sea Swallow. Lately they hadn't been able to forge updated weapons. Spoils from monsters were getting increasingly rare and the rates for trading elements usually went above 30 or 40 levels. She knew Serge didn't have that kind of gold. Sure, their total amounts usually went above 15 or 16 thousand gold at times, but they usually spent that on Tablets, Capsules, Heal-Alls or Recover-Alls. Profiteers mentioned at desperate times that these valuable elements would often be selling for a hefty price in a couple of years or so.  
  
Snapping out of her money thoughts, she glanced towards Serge, motioning to follow her into the deep thicket. Serge nodded, slowly, following her. He took light, tiptoes, shying a few feet from her. She plunged into the darkness, pushing back the dry brush and plants.  
  
Crack. Both of their heads turned to the side. Sounds were coming from there. Kid slowly stepped forward, putting a finger to her lips. Serge bent down lower to conceal his weapon, and Kid stealthily approached a lone tree.  
  
"Stop right there," A voice cut cleanly into the silence. The tip of a sharp sword was at Kid's neck. She looked up, angrily. She'd been caught off-guard even with all her precautions. Her hands behind her, she began to clench her fists.  
  
The swordsman looked down upon her. Serge had gone unnoticed by the swordsman, and he crept slowly behind a nearby tree to watch the scene.  
  
"You," he said, "are a member of the Radical Dreamers, aren't you?" The sword did not waver from underneath her.  
  
"Yes, and you might as bloody well get along with it," She spat angrily at him, lowering her dagger.  
  
"Drop all arms, thief." He said, calmly, as Kid dropped her dagger unto the floor. She shut her eyelids tight, angry. Where was Serge? That stupid fool had run for the hills. She silently cursed him.  
  
Kid eyed the swordsman, curiously. He had ash-blonde hair, and narrow green eyes. A thin white cotton ribbon tied to his head, wavered in the on coming breeze. Everything about him spelled out simply, Dragoon. The uniform and everything, even the cool formality of his tone and words. Kid glared.  
  
"You're Glenn, private Acacia Dragoon, aren't ya?" She said, eyeing the brilliant sword that spelled her death. It was a clean cut, silver sword. It sparkled in the dead of the night, and the tip, razor sharp, grazed her neck.  
  
"And who is the fellow with you? Over there, hiding behind that tree?" Glenn looked right into Serge's eyes. Serge cursed himself, how'd he notice him? Perhaps it was all a part of Dragoon training?  
  
"Serge," he replied. Glenn's eyes grew wide. Kid smirked at how childish he looked, his features almost child-like. His eyes, and mouth belonged to a lost child, his eyes slightly serious and full of bitterness.  
  
"..Serge? The boy who lost his way from his Home World?" Glenn asked, appalled. Kid scoffed, it all seemed like an overrated joke to her. Sure, Serge's past was sad, but so was hers. Hardly anyone asked about her past. But she didn't complain; she'd rather not talk about it.  
  
"Yea, and whats yer problem?" Kid piped up, balancing herself in a fashion so the blade would be farther away from her. Glenn remained the same, knowing the thief would risk her life if she ran.  
  
"I wasn't speaking with you, thief," He said, coldly, and then turned to Serge, "Well..have you found a way back home?"  
  
Serge shook his head, and at this point Kid clutched the Astral Amulet. Glenn had been noticing it for a while, the way it seemed as if it had a life of its own.  
  
"This," she said, pulling out the Amulet from her leather pouch, "is the key to dimension travel." Smirking at Glenn's interested look, she thought of a way to take advantage of him.  
  
"Really? And is it yours, or did you steal it?" He raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"No! This is mine, my sister Lucca gave it to me and you better not think otherwise-"Serge shushed her with a look.  
  
"What are you both doing here?" He said, eyeing the both of their weapons. They seemed to be quite skilled at the use of them, even the thief had wielded hers expertly; hiding it yet in a conventional place to pull it out at any given time. She was quick..but not quick enough.  
  
"We were going to see the Water Dragon, but he's not here. We have to warp to the other World to meet him," she said, gritting her teeth.  
  
"What's up with the twenty questions? Why don't you shut yer-"Suddenly the blade wandered up slyly up her neck, pressing gently.  
  
"I wouldn't, if I were you." Glenn warned, throwing her an off-handed look. Serge gripped his swallow, pressing a side of it into the earth.  
  
"Sir Lynx ordered the capture of both of you but.." Glenn hesitated, "I don't like Lynx. There's something shifty about him, regardless of whether General Viper trusts him. Both of them headed to Fort Dragonia by ways of Mount Pyre," he said, his grip on the sword became tighter, as if his anger was directed at Lynx.  
  
"Well, we don't have a liking for him either, so can ya stop with the cold formality?!" She said, pointing to the blade of his sword. He lowered it, but angrily.  
  
"If there was a way to get back at Lynx, I'd do it. The stupid fool has General Viper going as if he's a saint.." Glenn muttered bitterly. Serge looked up at him, interested.  
  
"No, Serge, no way. I know what yer thinking and mate, it's not a good idea," She shook her head, lifting herself up from her bent knees and approaching him.  
  
"What is it that he requests of me?" Glenn asked, tilting his head to one side. Kid shook her head but Serge glared at her to speak.  
  
"He wants you to join us. We're gonna head to Fort Dragonia in a few days ..so..do you wanna come with us? We have a boat.." Kid bit her lip, knowing she didn't want him to come. Serge poked her with his finger, telling her to shut up.  
  
"I was looking a boat forever. I can't use the ones the Acacia Dragoons use without getting in trouble..so would you mind?" Glenn asked nervously. He was now asking of help from a boy and a thief, both of whom he'd threatened earlier. If they refused, he knew they had a reason.  
  
Serge nodded, a quick smile on his lips formed and then swiftly faded.  
  
"Grr..if it was up to me.." Kid grumbled, "Here, camp with us tonight. Go back to yer Acacia Dragoons or whatever and they'll chop you alive for going against orders to stay at the Manor," she sighed, heading back to camp.  
  
Glenn followed, cautiously. The thief was not one to be trusted; he had seen her mischievous side already, as she had tried to butter him up with the Astral Amulet. He shook his head; no matter how much he wanted Dario back, he could not be bought in by a mere thief.  
  
They arrived at camp, and Glenn surveyed the area. A large dog occupied a small space near the circle of rocks surrounding the campfire. The thief's belongings lay near the dog, and Serge's equipment and items lay opposite to theirs.  
  
Glenn shrugged, putting down his stuff farthest away from Kid's and nearer to Serge's. The boy seemed to be trustable; he hadn't pulled any fast ones on him back in the woods like the thief had. On the other hand he seemed naive and childlike; he looked and acted like a lost boy. Perhaps, because he was.  
  
Kid watched as Glenn now took a spot in their camp. Poshul stirred from her once deep sleep, rubbing her eyes with her paws.  
  
"Who ith thith, Sergie?" She asked, in a slight yawn. Even Glenn managed a small smile. The dog sure had its charming qualities.  
  
"Glenn.." Kid yawned, stretching unto the rock and laying down. Serge watched intently as the Acacian Dragoon headed into the woods. All three of the travelers looked up at him, strangely.  
  
"What? I'm going to undress.." Glenn murmured the last word slightly embarrassed. Kid looked up at him, laughing hysterically and rolling on the floor with fits of laughter. Glenn gave her a glare and walked further into the thicket until he could not be seen.  
  
Kid settled back unto her rock, and Serge had already closed his eyes on his rock. The fire was lit perfectly to keep them warm until morning. Glenn emerged from the dark bushes and trees, but somewhat shyly.  
  
"Cover your eyes, thief." He said, gently yet firmly, trying to keep himself aligned amongst the shadows to evade her eyes. She did not look towards him, rather felt herself trancing into the fire. It seemed to lick at the edges of the stones, taunting her.  
  
She glanced over towards him, not knowing what he had meant. He was still wearing something, so she did not know the huge deal. Still wearing his pants but not his shirt, which she did not find to be so exposing, anyways. She'd had seen Serge like that millions of times; she got used to the fact that many of her "friends" or "allies" were male. Poshul was the small reassurance to her female identity otherwise she may have been a full fledged male by now. She chuckled.  
  
Glenn looked over towards her. He had not laid back to sleep and did not intend to. He was sitting up, staring into the depths of the fire, and at the same time looking over the pages of a worn, leather bound book in his lap.  
  
"Whats that book?" She asked, curiously. Herself, had not read many books in her life. But she did know how to read, and she read well. She prided herself on that. Kid was quite educated in many aspects of life other than thievery, which surprised those who met her.  
  
"Garai's diary. General Viper had passed it on to me after the news of his death." Glenn stated, still sitting up, his eyes reflecting the same fire he was looking at.  
  
"It's funny. I hadn't talked to him much. In fact, I was angry with him. He had left with Radius on one of his stupid expeditions. He didn't spend time with me and Dario. And now they're both gone." Glenn had resigned conversation and continued to read, biting his lip as he did so.  
  
"Well, best to get some rest, right mate?" She quivered at the last word. Usually she only called Serge that. Closing her eyes, sleep gently caressed her to a drifting peace.  
  
The sun's rays emerged from it's tiny hole and shined on her eyelids. She jumped up, not trying to be lazy. Stretching, she realized that everyone else was missing.  
  
"Huh!? They left me here, alone?" Annoyingly she growled to herself and followed Poshul's tracks in the dirt until she met up with the group by a river. She saw that both men were half-dressed, talking amongst themselves. Poshul was nearby, swatting at butterflies.  
  
"Hey! What was the big idea of leaving me at camp?!" She angrily directed at Serge. She knew that Poshul wouldn't have left her alone unless it was under Serge's guidance. And about Glenn, she knew that he would leave her if she was about to die. She didn't care though, she'd probably do the same to him.  
  
"Kidth, ith not Sergie's fault. Glenn told uth to come here for cathing fith!" Poshul jumped side to side, excitedly. So that's why Poshul had left. But Serge?  
  
"Serge, whats the deal?" A finger came out to poke him into the chest. She leaned forward. "If you were sleeping at camp, I wouldn'ta left you, mate, so what's the deal?" She asked again. Serge frowned, slightly, shaking his head. She sighed. Serge's inability to speak his mind got on her nerves, and this was one of those times.  
  
"It was my fault, but then again, I don't see the problem. You're a Radical Dreamer, aren't you? You should learn well to fend yourself." Glenn said, his back towards her.  
  
"Hey, I didn't ask you!" Kid said angrily, stomping off, separating herself from them to a nearby rock overlooking the river. She propped her chin on her hands and sulked. She didn't like being alone, she really didn't. Serge knew that. Kid glared angrily at the three of them, trying to catch fish.  
  
Glenn waded in, gently first. The sun's rising rays glinted off his physical features and Kid found herself gazing. She bit her lip. His muscles and everything, he was so well toned and ..she swallowed the lump forming in her throat. Suddenly she glared. Kid had done well to remember he was the one who had directed them to abandon her at campsite.  
  
Serge was now wading in, and Glenn gave him a hand so he wouldn't fall. Kid smirked, it almost looked kind of cute. Poshul had splashed in the water, and water sprayed onto Serge and Glenn. Glenn laughed, while Serge had a grin on his face. Thinking it over, she actually kind of liked Glenn's laugh..it was short and sweet; tinkling and almost contagious. Same thing with his smile, but he did not smile often.. Poshul had waded out of the water, and now shook off the water. Glenn was now dived into the water, pulling Serge in with him. She didn't see either of them for a few moments, then both appeared.  
  
Glenn's head bobbed up and down, and he stood up. He was laughing and now Serge had joined in too. To hell with both of them. She sulked, kicking a nearby stone.  
  
"Hey, Kid! Why don't you come in! The water's nice!" Glenn laughed hysterically, and dived once again. Had he said that because he knew that she was female and was unable to wade in the presence of other males? To hell with him.  
  
She walked over there, and put her hands on her hips. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. She had had enough of Glenn, and Serge too, for that matter.  
  
"If ya think yer funny, I'll slap that smile on yer face all the way to the moon!" She steamed, angrily.  
  
Glenn was now standing up in the water, no longer smiling. Wiping the strands of hair out of his face, he looked up at her. His hazel eyes burned into hers. She took a step back.  
  
"You'd be a better person if you knew how to get along," He said, and was about to get out of the water. Bloody hell, who cares about that? She then grew a mischievous smile on her face.  
  
She pushed him back into the water, but as he was falling back, he caught hold of her wrist. Kid screamed, as she plunged deep into the cold water. She felt herself screaming underwater, as she couldn't see. It was a deep secret, but she had never learned how to swim. Kid reached out her hands to grasp unto anything, but all she grabbed was water.  
  
A hand had now grasped her waist and was pulling her up. Thank you, thank you so much. She knew she'd thank Serge greatly when she was out of the water –  
  
"You all right?" Glenn was now pulling her up from the water, one hand around her waist. Kid's body shivered and shook, and her teeth chattered. She hated water, as she often said, bloody hell with it. As she realized it was Glenn who had helped her out of the water, she pushed his hands away from her.  
  
"Don't touch me," she said angrily, limping slightly, until bending over and sitting on the ground. Two hands out to protect herself from falling, they wobbled and shook. Kid drew labored breaths, her body shaking. She wiped away the bangs now clouding her sight, and walked with difficulty over to the rock. Serge had now realized that she was not victimizing herself, and had walked near to her.  
  
"Go away!" she struggled saying what she wanted to. Angry at everyone, she drew up her knees and buried her head. Poshul moved sympathetically to her side, and Kid did not push her away. Her whole body was soaking wet, and her clothes weighing significantly heavier. She sighed, shakily.  
  
She could feel the cool touch of someone's fingers on her shoulder, and she slunk her shoulders back.  
  
"Serge, I said go away!" She angrily got up and saw that it was not Serge but Glenn. How did she always guess wrong? Serge was now sitting near the river, resting his head on a nearby rock, looking a little sad. What's up with him? Kid glared at Glenn.  
  
"Just go away!" She said, firmly saying each word. Kid knew she looked like a mess, her hair dripping and her clothes sticking so closely to her skin it was almost sheer. "I'm sorry," Glenn said, softly, extending a hand in some agreement. She shook her head, refusing his hand, and walked away into the sunrise, alone.  
  
Glenn, sighed. Serge looked up at him, a sad smile on his face. Poshul crept near Glenn's legs, whimpering.  
  
"Hey, I'll go get her. You guys catch some fish, all right?" He faked a smile on his face, and Serge smirked. He nodded his head, and Poshul was already scooting up to the shoreline.  
  
Glenn followed her, not trying to be quiet at all. Kid heard footsteps behind her and stopped. What was up with everyone? Had she not told him clearly that she wanted to be alone?!  
  
"I hate you," She spat out angrily, drawing her dagger from her side. He took a step back, as he was unarmed.  
  
"I'm sorry," he repeated, exasperatedly. He folded his arms across his chest, looking to the side, as if he was thinking about something.  
  
"You can take yer sorry arse to Fort Dragonia," she said, quietly. "Without me," She spat out the last two words with a viciousness that was unknown even to herself. She put her dagger back, and was about to turn around when he grasped her wrist.  
  
"Let go of me!" He swung her around, forcefully. Kid almost fell from the strength he was pulling her back from. She gave a little yelp as he swung her over his shoulder, and started walking casually back to the river.  
  
"Let me down, you bloody fool! Let go of me!" She shrieked, punching and throwing fists on his back.  
  
"Fine, you want to be left alone, so be it," He slid her off his shoulder into his arms, and dropped her. She slammed to the ground, unaware. Kid yelled, punching the ground, and throwing a fit. Glenn stepped swiftly over her, heading back.  
  
"HEY!" She screamed, lunging forward, clinging to his back. Kid pulled him down, pinning him. She started to punch him in the stomach in quick volleys. Shut up! Just shut up and die! She could feel her own thoughts beginning to scare her.  
  
Suddenly, Glenn took both of her shoulders, and slammed her to the ground, pinning her. She squirmed under his touch, trying to get him off her. His legs pinned hers, and she writhed under him.  
  
Kid continued to struggle in his iron grip, and suddenly Glenn tightened his grip, so she could barely move.  
  
"What's wrong with you? You've got to be so stupid about everything!" He said, his hazel eyes boring into her lucid blue eyes.  
  
"GET OFF ME!" She screamed until he grasped both of her hands up, taking them by the wrists and clamping them with a hand. The other hand went over her mouth, and muffled screams could be heard. Her eyes widened into fear and her body squirmed and rocked in panic.  
  
Glenn was unable to process what he had just done, so he unclamped her wrists and removed his hand from her mouth. An Acacia Dragoon rendering an "innocent" girl helpless? This wasn't like him. He moved off her body, mobilizing her.  
  
She gasped, and thoughts raced through her mind. Many men had tried to take advantage of her like that. But he hadn't, he was trying to teach her a lesson. Maybe she was being a little outrageous. He had been right; she was being stupid about everything. Kid had taken every little thing that he had done against her and distorted it into violence. Her own thoughts had scared her.  
  
"I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to just..do that to you. I didn't think." Glenn said, softly, his back now turned to her, sitting in the grass. Kid rubbed her wrists. She was awed by the power he had. The power to immobilize her completely within minutes. She looked to him, a lip quivering.  
  
"I'm..sorry, too," she said, quietly at first. Glenn caught her words, and was shocked by them. "I was scared, I was really scared back in the water, and now. Because I felt like I was going to die in the water. I thought I was going to stop breathing right now. I.." She stopped, noticing the redness in her wrists had disappeared.  
  
"It's..my fault.." he said softly. Kid, even though, throughout the entire time she was scared, she felt as if he could be trusted. She crawled over to him, trembling slightly. Drawing up her knees, Kid sighed.  
  
"Yer forgiven.." She murmured, looking out into the plain grass. Glenn had turned towards her, his face inches away.  
  
"Kid..I.." he drew in a soft breath. She could feel him breathing, his chest moving up and down in a repetitive pattern. Kid felt herself becoming weak as his face went near her left ear.  
  
"Forgive me for what I am about to do," he whispered, and grasped her head, pushing it forward. Her mouth crushed against his, locking in a kiss. She whimpered, trying to pull back, but Glenn leaned forward, and she toppled backwards. His mouth remained locked on hers, his hand grazing her cheek. A moan escaped Kid's lips, and her body went limp. Glenn swiftly ended the kiss, his mouth wavering over hers, and pressing down, and then moving gently away.  
  
She leapt up from the ground, drawing her arms around his waist. Kid wanted his body warmth, the warmth of kindness that was lacking. She rested her head on his chest, as she was significantly shorter than him. His arms went up and around her back, his chin resting on the top of her head.  
  
"I am mistaken..," He said, gently. She nodded, burying her head into his chest even further. Glenn's arms loosened around her, allowing her to move freely. But Kid chose to stay in his arms.  
  
"What will Serge think..? I'm terrible.." she slurred softly. Glenn did not hear, but began to stand up, taking her with him.  
  
"I apologize for my actions," he swallowed a lump and resisted looking into her eyes. She shook her head, slightly, embarrassed at the same time. Was she weak, was she? Was she becoming weak to his gentleness? She had hated him moments before, but now she was craving his body. Lust? What about what she had meant to tell Serge last night? A dim memory faded to her.  
  
"I've been meanin' to tell you somethin', mate.." Her lips twisted into a confused state. And then Serge and herself had engaged in a kiss in which Kid pushed him away. She respected Serge enough to push him away..had she not? But now, in reminiscence, she craved his kiss too. She began grinding her bottom lip with her teeth, thinking hard. Why..why..why had she done what she had done? Kid could almost feel Serge now, she knew his body so well. His face, his arms, his eyes, that, which made her weak..  
  
She drew in a breath. And Glenn? What of him? Was she just desperate? Or was it that his body was unexplored to her? She gaped at her own lust, ashamed. But she had..she had felt something then, right before he had kissed her...right? She broke from her thoughts as she realized she was back at the river.  
  
Serge smiled, genuinely. She slapped on her big-headed personality on to match, and walked over to him, a hand on her hip.  
  
"You okay?" He asked, his arm steadying on her shoulder. She smiled, inwardly, as she liked his touch. She liked Serge. She knew that. That's what she struggled to tell him last night. But what of her small incident with Glenn? What if..?  
  
Kid nodded, and let herself into his arms. Serge was young, so naive yet at the same time, charming to a fault. She stood on her tiptoes to reach his ear, and she whispered.  
  
"Don't..ever doubt me.." she gently let herself be hugged by Serge, and Glenn watched, smirking. She really was just an incident, really. Or was she? He had claimed Riddel as his true love – but what of it? She was head over heels in love with his older brother, the "better" brother, Dario. Could..could he just resign himself from the forbidden Riddel and now to Kid? But what of her love to Serge? He had noticed it, several times..  
  
He sighed, lovesick, over to the rock, resigning himself from every love he had ever wanted, or any lust that could have blossomed into love. He smiled, a little sadly, watching Kid embracing Serge, sincerely, and giving hope, giving up – but mostly, giving up on love.  
  
**Fin  
**  
Author's Note:  
  
Thanks for reading, and please, review! Also, message me if you're interested in finishing my other story, A Dollar Short. By the way, I know Lucca in Chrono Trigger was a fire innate, I just changed her innate so it would illustrate that innates would not get in the way of the bond between Lucca and Kid. Even though it would have made more sense for them to get along if they were both fire innates, I wanted the bond between them to have more meaning than just innate talk.  
  
I know it doesn't make sense, but please don't leave a review commenting on how I shouldn't have changed the innate. Other things in the story were changed on purpose. I know the entire story of Chrono Trigger & Chrono Cross, and don't need you to tell me what really happened. That's the beauty of fanfiction; you can decide to make it a little different, a "could have been" situation. Thanks for reading, it makes me happy that you did!   
  
**Joy **


End file.
